Only the Rain
by xPhineasx
Summary: SasuNaru is not about it being Cute. It's about conflict and bitter devotion. That is what I tried to capture. Sasuke comes home to die. Is this a victory or a failure for Naruto? Angst, Romance, One Shot. T for angst. second chapter may be in the works n


((So after a long debate with an anti-SasuNaru shipper, I became inspired to write this fic. We both agreed that Sasuke would end up dying someday in the manga probably, but how and why was unknown. I was tired, and I had been taking a good long look at the SasuNaru couple.

It's a hard couple to look at. It's full of anger and hate, conflict and struggle, devotion and need. It's sad and hard to look at it, to understand it, and to write it.

To all those fans out there who think SasuNaru is CUTE, you need to have you head examined. It's not. So here it is: The end.))

Only the Rain.

Disclaimer: If only, if only I owned them...but sadly, Kishimoto-sama does.

"Fight me." That cold icy voice that haunted his dreams at night had commanded. He hadn't even know the other was there. He turned to face him, and regretted it dearly. Sasuke. Cold, emotionless, cruelly evil Sasuke stood in front of him with his dead eyes, demanding a fight. A deep anger rose in his chest. How dare he! How dare he, after he had trained so long and tried so hard to bring him back, just show up one day out of the blue! How dare he demand a fight, no doubt to raise his own power, for his own dreams. How dare he show his traitorous face to him!

"Fine." He spat and clenched his fists. "I'll fight you." The words left a sour taste in his mouth. He would pummel him. Sasuke deserved it. He deserved death for betraying him! For ruining his life! He would pay. He would pay for making Sakura cry.

Naruto wasn't sure who made the first move. They had stood there for a long time in the forest, birds silent, wind blowing, trees bending in the oncoming storm. But by God, he had made the last.

Sasuke sunk to his knees in front of him, his eyes glazed over slightly as the rain poured down around them both. Naruto stood, his hand stinging from his Ragensan. As the boy collapsed on the ground, Naruto too, fell to his knees. He felt like he might die. Everything hurt. Naruto looked over at Sasuke, snarling a little. He had tried to hard to save the bastard, and now he might die because of him. It had hurt so badly when Sasuke had left, and he had thrown everything away to get him back. He needed him. In time he came to resent Sasuke for it. His devotion to saving Sasuke had dragged him down, but he still couldn't let him go. He glared at Sasuke. He was expecting a glare right back from the Uchiha.

He got a smile. Pained, cracked and faded and small worn out ghostly smile creased Sasuke's face. And behind all the hate, all the blood and all the pain, Naruto thought he could see a ghost of a shadow of the old Sasuke. Team 7 Sasuke. The Sasuke he knew. The Sasuke he had tried to save. The Sasuke he had failed to protect from himself. It hurt to see him again after so long.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said, stunned. Sasuke almost laughed, and coughed up a mouthful of blood instead. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't. Sasuke...Sasuke was back. The Sasuke that had taken over for so many years, who was only living to kill, seemed to dissipate with the rain. The boy that Naruto had dedicated his life to saving, was here. He was hurt. He was dying. Naruto looked down at his own hands, and saw them covered in his best friend, his worst enemy, his greatest rival, his most hated traitor, Uchiha Sasuke's blood. He felt sick.

"Naruto...it's ok." He said softly. His breathing was raspy, like he was choking on his own blood. "Everything is ok...I'm the last now. I'm the last of the Uchiha." He snorted a little in amusement. "I'm all that's left now, It's ok."

"But..Itachi..." Naruto started, but Sasuke shook his head. /He's killed Itachi./ Naruto's eyes widened. /He came back here to die./ Naruto wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but he knew Sasuke better than anyone. Sasuke had come home, to Kohona, to die. Now that Itachi was dead, there was nothing left to live for.

"I'm the last."

"No." Naruto said, shaking his head. "Sasuke..no. It's not ok. You can not die here." He had tried. He had tried so damn hard to save him. He couldn't die. No way. He hadn't given up yet, and he never would. He would save Sasuke if it killed him. "Sasuke you bastard! You can't die!"

"I'm dying Naruto." He said softly. He breaths were louder now, and filler with the watery sound of blood. His eyes held both life in them, and the promise of death. "I'm saved now."

"You are not saved!" He yelled. "I'm supposed to save you! To bring you back! I tried to hard to let you die Sasuke!" This could not happen. He would not let this happen. As a child, Sasuke was the only one who was like him. Alone. They were friends. They were rivals. They were brothers. What were they? "I'm supposed to bring you back Sasuke!"

Blood soaked into the ground around him, staining the grass red. The boy shook his head. "It's over Naruto." The rain poured down.

"Nothing is over!" Sasuke had saved his life from Haku so long ago, all Naruto had ever wanted to do in return was save Sasuke's soul. "You need to go home! Sakura is waiting for us. She's waited to long for you! She needs you Sasuke! She loves you! I...I..." Naruto reached down to grab Sasuke by the collar. To slap him silly. To tell him to get his lazy ass up and get the fuck home.

But he stopped. The hole is Sasuke's chest oozed blood. It was all Nauto's fault. Naruto had killed him. Sasuke choose Naruto to kill him. Hot tears rose in Naruto's eyes. "Sasuke..." He said softly. His heart was trying to rip itself out of his chest. "Oh God..Sasuke. Why me?"

"I've sinned to much." Sasuke muttered, barely audible above the pouring rain. "I've sinned. I can trust you. I trust you Naruto. Now...my sins can go away."

Naruto felt resentment rise in his chest again, bubbling up, past his sorrow. "Shut up!" He yelled. His own injuries tore at him, but he didn't care. "You're such a brat Sasuke! Shut up!" He beat the blood stained ground. "Your sins won't go away if you die! So shut up! Come home with me and we can repent together! I let you go! I'm to blame! Sasuke..Sasuke please..." Naruto pleaded in vain.

Sasuke's eyes grew dimmer. "I did it Naruto. I killed him. I killed my brother. I finally...I finally did it." A small tear ran down the side of his face to mingle with the blood and rain on the ground. "I really, really did it." His voice was softly, and full of blood. But it was happy. He was happy. After so long, Sasuke was happy again. The rain began to lift.

"Sasuke..." As the soft cold drizzle rained down on him, he finally realized what he needed to tell him. "Sasuke...I love you."

But there was no sound above the rain, so response, not even the sound of a traitor and a friend, breathing softly in his own blood. Only the rain could be heard, and Naruto knew that it was over, and all he could do was cry.

((Reviews are loved))


End file.
